felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Isham
Isham is a kind, friendly and principled man. People warm to him quickly, and rightly see in him a friend they can trust. If anything, he can be too friendly, and he was once almost eaten by the young giantess Tanny when he walked up to greet her! Isham won't hesitate, however, to speak his mind on issues he considers morally important. He has argued with the giantess Milly several times, and his moral stand jeapordised their friendship at one point. He also had a bitter argument with Milly's tomthumb friend Tina, when the latter accused him of hurting Milly's feelings. Overall, Isham is fundamentally a good, kind-hearted person, prone to empaphising with strangers, seeking the good in most people while struggling to adjust to Felarya's alien and disturbing morality. His closest friends are the human Elia; the tomthumb Joanna (whose personality resembles his in many ways, and who is also an outsider in Felarya); and Milly, despite their differences. He also has great respect for Jade, and gets on well with the villagers in Safe Harbor, who have done much to help him feel at home among them. Background Isham is not a native Felaryan. He was a playwright for a smallish theatre company on a technologically developed world. While travelling through Felarya on Felarya Express, he was captured by the giantess Milly. She spared him, upon hearing that he wrote stories, and held him captive instead, excited at the prospect of hearing new stories. Their relationship was understandably difficult at first. Isham not only resented his captivity, but was highly critical of Milly for capturing and eating other humans and intelligent beings. When Milly captured a young woman called Peana, left her a while in Isham's cage and then ate her, Isham refused to write. Recognising she had upset him, Milly apologised, sincerely, and promised not to bring home any more people as food. Accepting the apology, and troubled by the giantess' kind nature, Isham resumed writing. The two slowly began to appreciate each other. Two weeks later, when giantess Jade offered to free him, he surprised himself by choosing to stay with Milly. She released him from his cage, and he remained in her hut freely. They began to develop a sincere, though sometimes difficult, friendship. Eventually, Isham decided he could not remain in the home of someone who ate people, even if she no longer did it in front of him. He settled, instead, in Jade's Safe Harbour - where he made new friends, including a young human woman called Elia. He remains friends with Milly nonetheless, and she visits him now and then. Stories featuring Isham By the character's owner * "Story 12". Isham's arrival in Felarya, and first encounter with Milly. * "Felaryan flashes 6: The words to survive – Isham’s story". The first, difficult days of Isham's captivity. * "Story 24". * "Story 31". * "Story 39". * "Story 41". Isham in Safe Harbour. Features Elia for the first time. * "Story 47". Includes a talk with Jade. * "Story 55". * "Story 62". Isham meets Hlaani, and Calina. * "Story 63". * "Story 64". * "Story 71". By other writers * "Isham and the Golden Watch", by timing2 * "Stuck Together", by timing2. (This story, which provides something of a turning point to Isham's life, is fully canon in terms of his character development.) * "Silver Scales" (second act), a comic by NickinAmerica *Isham belongs to French-snack. Contact Category:Characters Category:Human Characters